


Sometimes It’s Love That Breaks Your Heart

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!Prompt me @drowsydun on Twitter :)





	Sometimes It’s Love That Breaks Your Heart

“I just really love him, you know?” Josh says into the phone. “He’s my best friend and he’s so great at it.” 

Tyler’s heart sinks from behind the door. Josh loves him, but not in the way he wishes he did.

He walks into the room. “You talking about me?” He jokes, walking in to sit next to Josh.

“Yeah, I was just talking to my sister.” Josh admits. 

“I love you too, yknow.” Tyler offers.

Josh smiles. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Prompt me @drowsydun on Twitter :)


End file.
